Cleaning this gun a Gundam Wing songfic
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: Heero Yuy please justify using preventers resources as escort your daughter on her date?" Diana Yuy is a hard girl to date b/c her protective father. Rated K . You know that Heero wouldn't let his daughter go out with just anyone. Please R&R.


**A/N: I do not own Gunadm wing or any of the characters featured in this songfic, they belong to Bandai. Song "Cleaning this gun (Come on in boy)" belongs to Rodney Atkins.**

**A/N: My first attempt at a gundam wing fic and I just thought this song fit perfectly with Heero Yuy because I can just see him doing this before his daughter leaves for a date. Enjoy and please read and review.**

***********************************************************************************************  
**

_Cleaning this gun_

_By HazelEyes 401_

......................

_The declaration of independence_

_Think I can tell you that first sentence_

_But then I'm lost_

_I can't begin to count the theories_

_I had pounded in my head that I forgot_

_I don't remember all that Spanish_

_Or the Gettysburg address_

_But there is one speech from high school_

_I'll never forget_

_Come on in boy, sit on down and tell me 'bout yourself_

_So you like my daughter, do you now_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

_She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world_

_She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son_

_Now y'all run along and have some fun_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Bet I'll be up all night_

_Still cleaning this gun_

The eve wars had been ended for twenty years and all of the gundam pilots had married and settled down to start their own families. The gundam pilots stayed in contact with one another being in preventers and working to prevent more wars from starting up. This may have been easier if one ex-gundam pilot were not so protective of his daughter.

"Isn't the day wonderful, Mom and Dad?" A fifteen year old dark brown haired girl with blue eyes glided into the kitchen where her parents were sitting down for breakfast.

"You seem cheery this morning, Diana." Relena Yuy commented to her daughter as she watched her eat her cereal and drink her orange juice.

"That is because it is a beautiful day, today." Diana continued her joyous morning.

"You do seem happier than usual. What's going on?" Her father, Heero Yuy, asked his daughter.

"It's nothing but this really cute boy asked me out on a date for this Saturday. He is planning on taking me to the movies." Diana explained to her parents.

"Well I really have to go to school. It won't look good for the daughter of the Vice Foreign prime minister to be late, now would it. Bye mom, bye dad." Kissing her mother and father on the way out the door, Diana jogged out to the waiting car that would take her to her high school.

Back in the kitchen, Relena watcher her husband as he got a serious look in his eye.

_Well now that I'm a father_

_I'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna find_

_That teenage boy I used to be _

_Who seems to have just one thing on his mind_

"Heero, I know that look in your eye. Please tell me you're not going to scare this boy away too?" Relena asked her husband as she walked over to the table where he sat and read the paper.

"What do you mean, 'this boy too'? I haven't scared anyone away." Heero defended himself against his wife's accusations.

"Well let me see, there was: Ryan two months ago, Alex one year ago, then there was David, Matthew, Zackary…." Relena slowly counted down all of the boys that Heero had scared away from his daughter.

"Those boys did not meet my qualifications. If a boy can't pass a simple security check, then he has no right to date my daughter and that's that." Heero finally stated to his wife.

"And just how is looking back through 2 generations in their family tree and tracking his every action since he was ten years old a simple security check?" Relena asked and giggled at her husbands' glare that never seemed to work on her.

"This young man is not going out with my daughter if I don't even know who he is. Especially when their date is only two nights away and that is final." Heero said with finality to his wife as he put is paper down and was preparing to go out the door.

"The young man's name is Bryan Sanders, he is the son of the British prime minister and a true gentleman. Diana told me about him yesterday after he asked her out." Relena told Heero as she was preparing to go to work in her light pink dress suit.

_She's growing up so fast it won't be long_

'_fore I'll have to put the fear of god _

_Into some kid at the door_

At preventers' headquarters, Heero was working on his computer to find out all he could of his daughter's date in two days. He was so absorbed with his work that he almost didn't notice his energetic partner, Duo Maxwell, come in and walk up behind him.

"So…what's with the background check on the prime minister's son?" Duo asked his grumpy partner.

"Diana has a date with this guy on Saturday and I haven't even met him yet." Heero grumply said to his partner.

"Yeah, it can be tough to have a daughter that is dating now. I know Quatre has it hard seeing as he has 5 daughters but only 2 of them that are actually dating. Everytime they go out with some boys, he sends 3 Maguanac soldiers to follow them around. The girls are used to it obviously but the boys aren't too comfortable with it. It's easy to see why they don't get repeat dates too often." Duo explained to Heero as he began to laugh at his friends' extreme measures to protect his daughters.

"Relena would never let me have Diana tailed on her date. No matter how much I insist they be followed." Heero stated to his friend. "She never approved of me bugging them either. Why is it so hard to put on a listening device so I can hear everything and prevent something from happening?"

Duo gave him a shocked look and almost laughed at the extreme precautions Heero was taking with his own daughter.

"So what do you plan to do then?" Duo asked his friend as Heero got an idea in his head and continued typing on his computer.

On Saturday, Diana could not stop talking about her date with Bryan that night. While she was upstairs with Relena getting ready, the front door rang and Heero got up to answer it in his Preventer's uniform.

At the door was a sandy-haired young boy with green eyes in a light blue button-up shirt and black slacks. He hesitated at seeing Heero who looked down on him with an expressionless face.

"Hello sir, my name is Bryan Sanders." The boy kindly introduced himself to Heero while extending his hand to shake Heero's hand.

"I'm Diana's father, Heero Yuy. Come on in, Diana's still getting ready." Heero shook Bryan's hand and led him inside. Bryan moved to the couch on the far wall and took in his surroundings. He noticed there was a big window looking out to the front lawn, a long dining table and a cabinet in the corner that held several models of guns. He was a little surprised to see those on display but he was warned that Diana Yuy was a hard girl to date mostly because of her fathers' protective habits.

Heero sat in a chair and took out his regulation handgun, after unloading it he began to clean it.

_Come on in boy, sit on down_

_And tell me 'bout yourself_

_So you like my daughter, do you now_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

"So you're in Diana's class?" Heero casually asked Bryan as he looked a little worried.

"Yes sir. I have known Diana all year and we're pretty good friends. She can't stop talking about you. She is always talking about how brave and strong her father is and I am honored to finally meet you." Bryan cautiously told Heero.

"Diana is a great girl, and I expect her to be treated as a lady at all times." Heero exclaimed as he gave Bryan a stern look.

Just then, Diana came walking down the stairs in a beautiful dark blue short-sleeve dress that hung down to her knees.

"Hi Bryan, are you ready to go?" Diana walked over to Bryan and pulled him up from the chair. "Hey Diana, you look beautiful." Bryan complimented Diana before he caught a small glare from Heero.

"We're leaving now Daddy. I'll see you later." Diana walked over and kissed her father on the cheek, not even bothered by the gun he had in his lap, he lightly tapped her shoulder.

"You two be careful and be back before 10pm." Heero called out to them as they walked out of the house.

_She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world_

_She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son_

_Now y'all run along and have some fun_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Bet I'll be up all night _

_Still cleaning this gun_

"Heero, I am proud of you. You didn't threaten this one and you didn't over react when you saw him. You are definitely making progress." Relena complemented her husbands' diplomatic manner and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair. She was a little concerned because Heero Yuy _does not_ sit idly by while his daughter goes on a date but she brushed it off. She knew well that he would always do a background check and confirm that a guy was right to date their daughter.

"You were right, he is a responsible young man with a decent upbringing. Diana is a bright girl and very strong." Heero talked with his wife as she got up and walked to the stairs to go up.

"Are you going to be here all night? Are you sure you're not going to hurt him?" Relena asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't going to shoot him. Besides, cleaning my gun helps me to relax." Heero responded to his wife as she went upstairs.

_It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt_

_It's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it works_

About two hours later, Diana walked into the house after Bryan left her at the front door. She saw her dad was still up and gave him a hug before she went upstairs to go to bed.

_Come on in boy, sit on down_

_And tell me 'bout yourself_

_So you like my daughter, do you now_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

_She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world_

_She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son_

_Now y'all run along and have some fun_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Bet I'll be up all night_

_Still cleaning this gun_

In preventers' headquarters on Monday morning Heero walked into his office and noticed that Duo was already there.

"So how did the date go?" Duo asked him with a smile.

"Everything went fine. He was a gentleman on the date, he did not try any moves on her which was lucky for him." Heero told Duo in his monotone voice.

"Don't tell me you tailed her? I expected you to, but you said Relena would never allow it?" Duo questioned his friend obviously confused.

"There were a few eager rookies who were bored on Saturday night. I gave them something to do." Heero explained with a smirk on his face.

"You mean, you had some of the rookies go undercover to escort your daughter on her date?!?" Duo asked Heero, still not able to believe that Heero would let Diana out of his sight.

"Well, there were the rookies who wanted practice in tracking, then there was that listening device I put on Diana's hair before she left. There was also a kid with a video camera so I saw and heard everything that was going on." Heero calmly explained to a now shocked Duo.

"How did you get them to seriously tail them?" Duo asked his friend.

Before Heero could answer, the vid-phone rang and they both saw Lady Une in a particularly sour mood.

"Heero Yuy, could you please explain to me how you justify using preventer resources and personnel to escort your daughter on her date as preventing an international incident? Or did you really expect the British Prime Ministers' son to be an assassin in disguise?!?" Une asked with her eyebrow twitching and her trying to maintain calm.

Duo burst out laughing and Heero just calmly stared right back at Une.


End file.
